Cuts and Kisses
by Sofia13
Summary: A cute Cabbie one-shot.


Robbie was walking through the hallway of Hollywood Arts when he saw her.

Today she was wearing a white dress that went down mid-thigh and a pair of pink flats. With her was , the inappropriate stuffed animal. She looked flawless as always.

Cat Valentine was the girl that caused the sleepless nights to poor Robbie. She was so naïve that she didn't even noticed the effect she had on him. She broke his heart so many times, yet, a simple smile or hug or kiss on the cheek would be enough to make him forget all those sleepless nights when he would promise himself that he would stop loving her.

He was staring at her beautiful figure, walking unaware of what was in front of him until he hit something.

"OW!" He complained once he realized he had hit Jade's locker door.

"Thanks." She replied flatly, referring to the fact that he closed her locker with his forehead for her.

"…You're welcome…" He said to no one in particular since Jade had already walked away to Beck.

Robbie rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain. It's not like he was in an unbearable pain but it still hurt.

Suddenly a gasp made him look up. Standing in front of him was the little red-haired girl that he wanted so bad.

"Robbie, what happened to your forehead? It's all red and swollen." She said getting on her tippy toes to get a better look at it.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied giving her a soft reassuring smile.

"Who did this to you?"

"Jade's locker."

Seeing the confused look on her face he spoke again.

"I mean, I did. I bumped into Jade's locker just a minute ago."

"Silly, you hurt yourself? And then I'm the airheaded one." She said giggling.

Cat got on her tippy toes again but this time Robbie lowered his head so she could reach it better. Although he was not expecting what she did next.

She grabbed his face with both of her tiny hands and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"There. All better now." She smiled cutely at him.

Robbie couldn't hide his cheeks blushing when he thanked her.

She skipped away happily, giggling in the process.

* * *

Robbie was walking home from school that day still thinking about that kiss. It's not like she kissed him full on the mouth and confessed her feelings (that she didn't have) for him. No, it wasn't, cause that would never happen in real life. But it still made him feel like he was on cloud nine. It still meant the world to him.

Passing by Cat's house, he looked up to her window like he always did. Not in a creepy kinda of way. Just to remind him that he would always have her. Even if she didn't have any romantic feelings for him, she would always be his best friend who would cheer him up when he was feeling a little blue.

He smiled at the thought but his smile soon fell when he spotted Cat sitting on her front porch crying.

He quickly got to her.

"Why are you crying Kitty-Cat?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was cutting carrots for an after-school snack but I didn't have any small knifes so I took this giant one that my mom uses to cut meat and stuff but I didn't noticed that my hand was in the wrong place and I cut myself." He hugged her slightly.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who hurts himself, huh?"

That remark got a little chuckle out of her, remembering Robbie's encounter with Jade's locker that morning.

He took her hand in his, looking at the cut. She had at least 20 band-aids.

_She must have cut herself pretty badly_, he thought.

Cat, seeing him studying her hand, spoke up.

"I only cut three fingers…I just got a little carried away with the pink Hello Kitty band-aids."

How can she be so innocent and childlike? How can she be so… _perfect?_

He kissed her hand, one finger at a time, to «make the pain go away», just like she did earlier to him.

"See? All better now." He smiled.

"I think I hurt my lip too." She said suggestively, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

Could she actually be asking what he thought? No, this is just a dream. His mind must be playing with his heart again.

"I-I, you didn't mention hurting y-your li-lip…Besides, how could you hurt yourself in the lip while cutting carrots?" He nervously chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I did. And you weren't there! I was! And hey, it's a possibility. One time, my brother-"

_It can't hurt. The worst thing that could happen is ending up with a slap on my face and then she'll never talk to me again and then- No, stop it! Man up! This is my chance._

While Robbie was internally fighting with himself, Cat carried on her story about her brother, not noticing Robbie's state of mind.

She was cut off by Robbie's lips pressed against her, making her forget all about her brother. She quickly turned her whole body to Robbie snacking her hands around Robbie's neck. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Cat soon grazed his lips with her tongue and he immediately granted her access, as their tongues each wrestled for dominance.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling away, when the need of air overcome the desire of staying like that forever.

Robbie just stood there, unable to move, his face red like a tomato.

She giggled at him, running her nails up and down his chest.

"Thank you for making me feel better. Oh, and next time you pass by, you can text me to come down you know? No need to be staring at my window." She giggled once again.

"…Y-You're welcome…" Robbie stupidly replied.

Cat got up and made her way to the front door. Before she stepped inside, she turned one last time to Robbie.

"See you tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely."

With that, she went inside leaving Robbie in pure disbelief and shock.

That's when reality hit him.

_I just kissed Cat Valentine._

* * *

**A/N: Look who's back! I was getting frustrated while studying biology so I decided to write this one-shot. I'm currently working on a new Cabbie story but I've been busy so I've only written 1 and a half chapters -.- But next week I'll start posting again :) **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**xo -Sofia**


End file.
